NaruShika
by PsychoSophie
Summary: This is my first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Normal- Naruto and everyone else

**Bold- Demons**

_Chapter one_

A mob was chasing a blond haired, blue-eyed 4-year old down the street and into an alley. They were all yelling "Die, Demon" at him. When they cornered him in the alley they all began throwing knives, bottles, and just beating him into unconsciousness.

When the boy woke up he was in a dark, damp hallway. A few feet in front of him was a doorway with light coming in from under the door. The boy opened the door into a large room that had torches for lights and a giant cage with a seal on the lock. From inside the cage someone said "**Come here, Kit**."

A figure approached. Said figure was female, with fox ears and nine-tails. She had red hair and eyes with sharp claws. "My name is Naruto, Who are you?" the little boy said.

"**I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed demon fox**."

"That's not possible! The Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi can't be a girl!" Was Naruto's surprised response.

"**Kit, I was the most powerful demon lord alive, no mere human could ever hope to actually kill me, and second, what does being a girl have to do with anything**?" Kyuubi growled at him, especially that last part.

"Female is totally fine, nothing wrong with it" Naruto quickly said, gulping. "But if the Fourth didn't kill you, what did he do?"

"**He sealed me inside of you**." Was the reply

Naruto thought about this for a minute. "That's why they call me a demon and try to kill me."

"**That's right. Do you hate me for it**? Kyuubi asked, sounding a little nervous.

Naruto once more thought before he answered "No, I'm just disappointed. The villagers should see me for who I am not who I contain."

Kyuubi nodded and told him "**I might be able to help with that. You want to be hokage right?"**

Naruto nodded.

"**Then I'll train you. It's the least I can do. After all, it is my fault you're treated this way**."

"Where are we, by the way?"

"**In your mind, you can change how it looks if you like. All you have to do is concentrate on how you want it**." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly they were in forest filled with trees, sunlight, a waterfall, and a meadow in the middle of the forest. Kyuubi's cage had disappeared to be replaced with a collar around her neck with the kanji for seal on it.

Kyuubi looked around amazed at how detailed everything was. It took a lot of mental concentration to pull of something as intricate as the forest. Meaning that this four year old had the potential to become one hell of a genius shinobi.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi "so when do we start training kyu-chan?"

Kyuubi looked startled at the nickname but replied "**Right away, I just need to explain a few things first. One is that each night while you body is asleep and resting, your mind will be in here. It doesn't need sleep. So, at night I will be teaching you things such as anatomy, biology, botany, mathematics, strategy, etc. During the day I will teach you Chakra Control, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, Summoning Jutsu and Genjutsu. Since we have met I can now talk to you even when you're awake. I will teach you summoning now. Your contract will be with the foxes. You won't need to sign anything as I am the boss and I say you're allowed. All you need is a bit of blood, I'd suggest biting your thumb, and then performing the hand-signs Horse, dragon, monkey, boar horse, in that order. Are you following me so far**?"

Naruto nodded "you're teaching me both at night and during the day. Right now you're teaching me to summon. I need a bit of blood so you suggest biting my thumb then doing the hand-signs horse, dragon, monkey, boar, and horse. I just have one question, how are you going to teach me during the day?"

"**You'll summon me**" was the reply. "**I'll have a body similar to a shadow clone. I'll still be sealed inside of you, but the shadow clone body will allow me to teach you. I have one last thing to tell you. I can turn you into a hanyou, or half demon. It would give you access to not only you chakra, but mine as well without any of the nasty side-effects. You'll only be able to use one tales worth of power at first, but by training hard you will eventually gain power over all nine tails' worth. Your senses would all dramatically increase and any and all bloodlines, no matter how dormant would be activated. Plus, you physical self would become more fox-like**."

Naruto thought about the deal.

"**You don't have to decide now. In fact, you should probably wake up and reassure the old man that you're alright. He's starting to worry. You've been in here for a while now. A member of the Nara clan, in fact the head of the clan, found you and took you the third hokage. He then forced the hospital staff to care for you. You also might not want to tell him we've met. No need to cause a panic**." Informed the Kyuubi.

"I think you're right. I'll let you know about my decision after I wake up and reassure the old man. I also won't tell him about our talking. I shouldn't cause him more concern. He has enough to worry about already."

"**There's something I should warn you about. If you do decide to become a hanyou I'll have to place a genjutsu on you until you can hold the genjutsu yourself. You'll also need to find somewhere we can train during the day without anyone finding us. You should also consider acting like an idiot and be a 'dead-last' when you enter the academy. That way, no-one will find out about how strong you are**." Kyuubi suggested

Naruto agreed and Kyuubi sent him back out of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of the hospital room. The third was sitting in the chair next to the bed. When naruto stirred and sat up, the hokage looked at him with relief. "I was really worried are you all-right?"

Naruto nodded and, keeping in mind Kyuubi's advice, just asked "when do I get out of here?'

"The head of the Nara clan saw you beaten badly in an alley and brought you to me, and I brought you here" Sarutobi explained.

"Well then, since I'm better now, can you check me out? I want to go to my apartment to see what it looks like." Naruto said, pretending not to know anything.

"Certainly, would you like me to come with you?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Naw, I'll be fine" was the reply he got.

Sarutobi walked naruto to the front desk, checked him out, and left him to walk home by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto got to his apartment and opened the door. It was trashed but be didn't have anything valuable so it didn't matter. He started thinking about what kyu had said, the offer she'd given him. He made his decision. "Kyu-chan" Naruto thought.

"**You called**" was the reply

"I want to accept your offer and become a half-demon"

Kyuubi was silent for a moment. "**Very well, do you have the training ground picked out? We'll start the process there. It will take two hours and be extremely painful. Remember, your appearance will be changed**."

"I understand, and I picked the training ground. It's the forest of death. People don't really go there, so it should be safe. I mean, safe from people." Was Naruto's Answer.

"**That'll be perfect, head on over there**."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forest of Death

Naruto was standing in a clearing in the middle of The Forest of Death.

"**Are you Ready**?"

"As I'll ever be"

Pain suddenly began to wrack his body. After two hours it subsided like Kyuubi said it would. Naruto gingerly began to get up. He had fallen over when it first began. He felt something behind him. It was a single blond tail. Naruto went to the pond in the clearing to look at his reflection. He had two fox ears, the whisker marks he had were thick, his canines were more pronounced and his eyes were cerulean blue with slit pupils and a ring of darker blue around the edges.

"**So, what do you think**?"

"I like the new look" Naruto said, still looking at his reflection.

"**Good, now, it's time for your tor- er, training to begin.**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto

_Chapter Two_

Eight years have passed since Naruto first had met the Kyuubi. He now has a total of six tails, knows the use for every human and demon plant, can hit any target with complete accuracy with shuriken, senbon and kunai. He mastered the Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, was step below mastery in sealing, and Chidori, along with a few others. He could also use chakra scalpels. Naruto's Ninjutsu was Jounin level, Genjutsu – High Chunnin, Taijutsu – High Jounin, Kenjutsu – Mid Jounin, and Medic skills were at low chunnin. Naruto's IQ was placed somewhere around 200 and he excelled at strategy. Kyuubi estimated he was low level A to high level B rank shinobi.

Of course, that isn't what everyone else 'knew'. Everyone else saw a hyperactive knuckle headed idiotic shinobi. Only one person ever found out what naruto really was. That person was Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru's IQ was on par with Naruto's, so he noticed something was a little off. After sneaking around he found out Kyuubi had been sealed in naruto. This didn't bother him as he figured naruto was only the container and not the demon. Shikamaru had continued to keep an eye on him until he confronted naruto in The Forest of Death.

Ever since, the two have been best friends. At least they were outside of the public eye. In order for them to not blow Naruto's carefully constructed façade, they ignored each other in public.

As a result of Shikamaru finding out, so did the rest of the Nara clan. However, they had long ago accepted the fact that naruto was no demon. They even had come to accept the demon, when they found out that the only reason she had attacked Konoha was because a man that smelled like snakes and was wearing a leaf headband had killed her family. They'd all had a good laugh at the idea of a female being sealed inside of a guy.

At age ten, with the urging and backing of the full Nara clan, Naruto confessed to Sarutobi about his real appearance, skills, and teacher. Sarutobi, being the smart man he is, (A/N- I mean come on, his nickname is 'the professor'. He can't be an idiot), accepted naruto and his reasons for keeping quiet, and promised not to say anything to compromise it. He did, however, offer him a job in ANBU, where he could wear a mask so no-one would find out his identity and he could earn some decent money. Naruto accepted quite happily.

In the two years he was an ANBU he completed 25 – B ranked missions, 20 – A ranked Missions, 7 – S ranked missions, and 1 – SS Rank mission. He had also moved into Shikamaru's house, so very few people actually knew where he lived. He shared a room with Shikamaru. He purposely failed the genin exam twice, barely passing the third time with Shikamaru. The Genin Teams were divided up like:

**Team Seven****:**

_Sensei_: Kakashi

_Genin_: Uchiha Sasuke

_Genin_: Haruno Sakura

_Genin_: Uzumaki Naruto

**Team Eight**

_Sensei_: Kurenai

_Genin_: Aburame Shino

_Genin_: Hyuuga Hinata

_Genin_: Inuzuka Kiba

**Team Ten**

_Sensei_: Asuma

_Genin_: Akamichi Chouji

_Genin_: Yamanaka Ino

_Genin_: Nara Shikamaru

That brings everything to the present with Team seven being the only ones left waiting for their Jounin Sensei. Sasuke was brooding in his seat, and Sakura was fawning over him. Naruto, on the other hand was setting up a trap all the while thinking "Why did I have to be teamed up with broody and the banshee. I wonder if the hokage is getting revenge on me for all the pranks I pulled on him."

After setting the trap, which was more elaborate than it looked. It involved a very subtle genjutsu designed to throw the person slightly off balance and make it much harder to dodge things. Things like a chalked up eraser wedged in the door waiting to fall on an unsuspecting head.

Truth was, and even Naruto had to admit it to himself, he wasn't certain how much longer he would be able to keep up the mask of idiocy. He was really tired off it and after two years of hard battle experience as a top level ANBU it was getting harder to act like an idiot.

Just then the door began to open and a head peaked in just as a chalkboard eraser fell on his head. "Hmmm, my first impression of you three is that… I hate you." Was the man's response. "Meet on the roof."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto considered shunshining up to the roof as well, but decided to walk as giving up his mask right then would have been too troublesome, (A/N- gasp… Shikamaru is rubbing off on naruto 0.0).

So, he trudged up the stairs behind sasuke and sakura, having an internal conversation with Kyuubi along the way. "Should I finally let the mask go?" he was asking Kyu.

"**It's up to you kit, Personally, I think you should let everyone know you are strong and intelligent. Just don't go around advertising it. Let everyone guess. Besides, it is never good to allow others to know one's true strength, after all, isn't one of a shinobi's best tools deception?**"

Naruto agreed "the looks on people's faces is going to be priceless, maybe I should start carrying a camera around for a while."

Kyuubi roared in laughter "**You might want to let everyone at home know what you're doing. Also, when you go home, burn every scrap of orange and any other brightly colored piece of clothing you own. And wear your other clothes. Honestly, those jumpsuits might as well have had a giant bulls-eye painted on the back.**"

"I thought that was the point"

"**Doesn't mean I had to like it**"

"True, alright, bright colored clothing has got to go." Naruto said agreeing.

"Hey Dobe, what're you doing" asked a very irritated sounding Sasuke.

Naruto started as he realized he'd lost track of time talking to kyu and had probably just been standing there for a while. He decided to have a little fun and said. "Ah, I was chatting with a cute little fox about burning orange colored things."

Kakashi looked at naruto oddly for a moment before going back to his orange book and saying "Now that we're all here and sitting down." Naruto had sat down while talking to sasuke "Why don't we introduce ourselves. You know. Names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams." Kakashi told them. "Why don't you go first, broody" pointing at sasuke.

"Wait a minute, Sensei. Why don't you go first?" came the whiny voice of sakura.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislike, I had a good dream last night, and my hobbies, hmmm….." he trailed off. He then nodded in sasuke's direction saying "your turn now broody."

"Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. My dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and avenge my family." Sasuke managed to grind out between his teeth.

"Ooookay, you next pinky." Kakashi nodded toward Sakura.

"Um, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" glances at sasuke and blushes. "I hate naruto. My dream is…" glances at sasuke again and blushes again.

"Alrighty then, your turn blondie." Kakashi nodded at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to play Shogi with Shikamaru, train and create new jutsu. I dislike those that prejudge others, weaklings who don't try, fan girls, Avengers, and open perverts." This last was said as he glared at the orange book in Kakashi's hands, causing the Jounin to gulp slightly. "My dream is to one day be a wise and powerful hokage" naruto finished honestly. "Oh, and Kakashi, you should probably go see the hokage after this. Tell him, I told you, to tell him, to give you my real file."

Sasuke and sakura looked at naruto. Kakashi wasn't that surprised. He had seen naruto before and parts of the idiot thing just hadn't added up.

"All right you three. We meet at the training ground seven tomorrow at six in the morning. Don't eat any breakfast, you'll just end up throwing it up" with that said Kakashi poofed into the hokage office.

"Well, I'm heading home." And with that naruto too poofed to the Nara house. (His home). Leaving two very irritated people to walk down themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nara Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked into the bedroom he and Shikamaru shared. Shikamaru was already there. "Yo, want to help me get rid of the orange?" Naruto asked.

"Love to" was the reply

They threw the clothes away in the garbage so everyone could see that naruto was going to be himself from now on, instead of the eyesore idiot he was pretending to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hokage Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Kakashi

Sarutobi handed Kakashi a file. "You're going to need to read this ASAP. It's Naruto's real file. Everything in it is an SS-class secret. You may let Naruto know you've read. But only discuss what is in it with me, him or one of the Nara clan."

Kakashi was mystified. He went home to read the file

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Shikamaru were cloudwatching lying in the middle of a training ground. They had just finished sparring and were resting. Cloudwatching was a habit the two had developed together.

Naruto turned his head to gaze at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and was dozing with a relaxed peaceful look on his face. Naruto felt his own face heat up with a blush. For some reason, lately, every time he looked at Shikamaru lately he wanted to kiss him. He had accepted long ago that he was probably gay, but being attracted to Shikamaru was something he wasn't sure how to handle. All he knew was that at times it took everything he had not to just stare at Shikamaru and just drink in the sight of him. Naruto shook his head, he would deal with it later. Now was supposed to be a restful time. He closed his eyes to doze off and found himself with Kyuubi. "**Hello Kit**" Kyuubi grinned at Naruto.

"Hello" Naruto said slowly, Kyuubi's grin starting to creep him out. It was giving him a bad feeling.

"**Guess what we're going to learn to learn today**!" She said in an overly sickly sweet tone of voice.

"What?" He asked, really getting nervous. That tone of voice never boded well for him.

"**We're going to learn about puberty**!" She now had a full blown evil smirk.

Naruto paled, then turned a deep shade of red. "We've already covered that subject"

"**The human version, yes. The demon version, no. Since you're a Hanyou, you need to learn about it as well because you'll be affected by both human and demon puberty.**"

"Oh," Naruto said weakly, trying to find a way out of this conversation but wasn't able to find one. He really didn't want to go through another TALK.

"**Once a month, around the full moon, demons go into heat. It is a time when every demon or part demon has an amped-up sex-drive. You will be experiencing it on the next full moon. Puberty started for you a year ago, but the demonic side of it didn't kick in until now. In other words. In five days on the day and night of the full moon you go into heat. It seems you are interested in guys. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. However, you have me sealed inside of you. That has caused some rather unusual side effects. You can get pregnant and bear kits. Now, I wouldn't recommend this at your young age, but it is your choice. Be warned though, you will have sex on the full moon. Your amped-up sex drive will see to that.**" Kyuubi stopped to see how Naruto was reacting to all the information.

"Why didn't you tell me this Sooner?!!!" Naruto practically screamed "then I could have more time to prepare, and I can get pregnant!"

Naruto continued freaking out for a few minutes before calming down and accepting the facts.

"**You should let the Naras know. It is kind of important. If you want you can summon me, and I'll explain to everyone. Another warning though. If you're already attracted to someone, you'll go and try to have sex with them. SO sort out your feelings toward Shikamaru quickly.**" Kyuubi added the last one with considerable amusement.

Poor Naruto turned so red, he invented a new color. "All right, All right. I'll explain this to Shikamaru, but you're explaining it to every one else."

Kyuubi shrugged "**Fine by me**"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru's face only a few inches from his. He once again got the urge to kiss Shikamaru. Before he could stop himself, he gave in to the urge. His lips met Shikamaru's, and Shikamaru kissed him back. Naruto pulled back in surprise. "I was wondering if I was going to have to make the first move." Shikamaru said. Once again surprising Naruto "Yes, I am gay, and yes, I like you that way."

Naruto sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I was afraid you'd reject me if I said or did anything. However, Kyu-chan gave me a metaphorical kick in the butt to get me going. Kyu-chan will explain to everyone else. But I wanted to tell you personally."

So Naruto told Shikamaru everything (A/N- I'm too lazy to write everything out again).

"It makes sense that you'd be affected by heat since you are part demon now, and even the ability to have kits isn't that far-fetched. After all you do hold an all powerful FEMALE demon lord. The reproduction thing will even help soothe things over with my parents." Shikamaru paused and lifted an eyebrow at Naruto. "We will be together right?"

"I'd like that" Naruto said, sounding slightly shy and more than a little red in the face.

Shikamaru smiled gently at Naruto "Good and you said Kyu-chan would be willing to explain everything to everyone else?"

"Yep, because she waited until almost the last minute to tell me." Naruto grumbled. "Full moon for me is only five days away."

"You might as well summon Kyuubi now, and while we head back have her gather everyone at my place and explain it to them as we head back?"

"Alright, Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Naruto called out.

There was a poof and Kyuubi appeared before them in her Hanyou form. "I want you to gather the Nara heads (Shikamaru's parents), Sarutobi, and Kakashi at the Nara house and explain things to them."

Kyuubi nodded and left. First she got Sarutobi, then she picked up a very shocked Kakashi, he had just finished reading the file, and took them to the Nara House where she grabbed Shikamaru's parents and gathered them all into a sound proofed room. Then proceeded to explain to them what she had told Naruto. Also adding on that Naruto and Shikamaru were together. The Nara's were happy as was Sarutobi. Kakashi was coming out of his shocked state and had reached an acceptance of Naruto. Afterwards Sarutobi and Kakashi left, leaving the Nara's to wait for the couple's return home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto and Shikamaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were going through back ways to get home. Holding hands the entire time. Since Naruto was going to take off and leave off his mask, they saw no reason to hide the fact that they were a couple. However, they also weren't idiots and didn't want to attract attention. Thus the reason for the back ways home.

When they arrived, they tried to sneak in the back door, they were hoping to postpone the chat with Shika's parents, but they were caught. Mr. and Mrs. Nara sat the boys down and had a long talk about safety and protection leaving two very embarrassed teens and two very amused adults. Afterwards it was dinner time and then bedtime. They both had practice early in the morning

A/N Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

_**Chapter three**_

Naruto woke up snuggled in Shika's arms. (The night before they had pushed their two beds together). Naruto stretched waking Shika up. The boys took turns taking showers, then headed down to breakfast after getting dressed. Naruto wore a black t-shirt that molded to him, loose fitting black pants with multiple pockets, black sandals that wrapped around his ankles, and a black sleeved cloak with a blood red nine tailed fox on the back and flames licking the bottom edges. He had his katana strapped to his back, fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back, and his head band hanging around his neck.

Naruto had also adjusted his genjutsu. Now, more of his real appearance showed. His hair was long and pulled back with bangs on either side of his face and had red streaks in it. He was 5'10" and well muscled. His ears and tails were hidden, but not his eyes, whiskers, claws or canines. Shika was in his normal outfit (A/N- if you don't know what that looks like you are an idiot.)

They both knew that the training was just a test of teamwork. They also knew only an idiot doesn't eat before training. They ate quickly, eggs and toast, before heading out to the training grounds together, holding hands again. Shika's training ground came before Naruto's, so they parted ways there. Before Naruto left he and Shikamaru made out for a few minutes before hearing someone clear their throat. It was Asuma, Shikamaru's sensei. He had arrived early and found them. Asuma had an amused expression. (Asuma is not a homophobe). Naruto and Shikamaru blushed and parted. "Well, I better get going" Naruto told Shika before leaving. Shika nodded and followed Asuma out to the training field.

Naruto headed out to training ground seven where his two teammates were already waiting. Naruto sat down and began meditating to pass the time. He was using a chakra exercise that allowed him to make chakra flow through his body into certain points all throughout his body.

Naruto descended into his mind to where Kyuubi was. "Hey, Kyu-chan, up for a game of shogi? I figure we've got a while to wait."

"**Certainly, shall we restart where we left off at the last time we played**?"

"Yep"

So the two picked up a shogi game where they left off.

_Time Skip – 3 hours later_

Kakashi poofed in front of the three to see a brooding Uchiha and a fuming Sakura who screeched "YOU"RE LATE!!!!" as soon as she saw Kakashi as well as a meditating blond. Said meditating blond left his mindscape when he felt Kakashi arrive. He 'came back' just in time to catch Sakura screeching at kakashi causing him to wince at the volume level.

Kakashi eye smiled before saying "I got lost on the road of life".

"YOU"RE LYING!!" Sakura once again screeched.

Kakashi shrugged. "On to the matters at hand. You need to pass a test. See these two bells?" kakashi motioned to his belt. "If you grab one, you pass and you can become shinobi. You don't, it's back to the academy for you. You have until this alarm goes off at noon. Now… GO!"

The three hid themselves, naruto sent out a shadow clone to engage Kakashi in a taijutsu match to distract him, while naruto got the other two to talk to him. He informed them that the point of the test was teamwork. It took a considerable amount of effort to convince the two of them to work with him, but he managed it. Sasuke and sakura distracted Kakashi while naruto grabbed the bells just before the alarm rang. "Very good, the point of the test was teamwork. You all pass. Meet me tomorrow at eight in the morning." Kakashi told them before poofing away.

Each of the three were thinking different things. The Uchiha 'Hmph, of course I would pass. I'm an Uchiha.'

Sakura was thinking 'YYEEEESSSS, THE POWER OF LUUUUVV PREVAILS!!!' While out loud she asked sasuke "Do you want to go out with me?"

To which sasuke replied "No." before quickly leaving the training grounds.

Naruto chuckled to himself over Sakura's behavior. 'At least it's not me' he thought, before to where Shika's team had had their test.

When he got there, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma were still there just sitting around talking. "Hey, can I join you guys?"

The group looked up and Shikamaru smiled and waved him over. When naruto got to the four, Shikamaru, who was leaning up against a boulder, pulled naruto down to sit on his lap. Shika kissed Naruto's cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ino leaned close to Shikamaru to get a better look at Naruto's changed appearance. As soon as Ino got close to Shikamaru, Naruto stiffened, feeling a surge of jealousy so strong it was all he could do not to rip Ino's head off her shoulders. Naruto frowned and realized Shikamaru was looking at him with a puzzled expression. Naruto gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and shook his head. Meaning he'd tell Shikamaru later. Naruto leaned against Shika and, ignoring Ino, called out to Kyuubi in his mind. "Hey Kyu-chan. You there?"

"**Yeah, what's wrong?**"

Naruto explained what had happened with Ino.

"**Ah, I should've warned you. You chose Shikamaru as your mate. It will be difficult to allow others to be near him for a while. You'll want him all to yourself. Don't worry. It's an instinctive reply when a demon mate is chosen. It'll get easier with time.**"

'No, worries. I'll just need to tell Shikamaru about it when we get home.' Naruto told her before going back to the 'real world'. Shikamaru, noticing that naruto was back with him, said good-bye to his teammates and sensei before leaving with naruto. "So, what happened earlier?" Shika asked Naruto.

"I'll explain when we get home." Was the reply.

"Hmmm…." Shikamaru said. Smiling, "we don't have to be home for another half hour. What do you say we put it to good use?"

"I'd love that" was Naruto's grinning reply.

The two of them made out until they had to sprint home to make it in time for dinner. They just made it in time. Stumbling through the door, tossing shoes off and running to the dinner table as food was just being set down. It was obvious what they had been doing. Their lips were swollen and the two were out of breathe from more than just the short sprint. Mrs. Nara looked at them and grinned. "Cut it a little close didn't you? Now what could have caused it, Hm?" was her teasing comments to the two blushing teens. The two finished dinner quickly amid a bunch of razzing from the two very entertained adults.

When they got to their room Shika closed the door and turned to Naruto. "So what was the deal earlier?" he asked, referring to the training field incident.

"Kyu-chan told me I won't like seeing people get near you. That it is an instinctive reaction when a mate is chosen. Apparently, I'll get over it in time."

Shika nodded in understanding. There was a knock on the window. It was an ANBU. Naruto opened the window and was handed a scroll. As soon as naruto had the scroll, the Anbu member disappeared. Naruto opened the scroll and read what it said. He turned to Shikamaru. "The hokage has a mission for me. I'll be back in time for heat."

Naruto then grabbed all of his gear and headed out to complete the mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: Three Days later~~~~~~~~~~~

A short person with blond hair, wearing the ANBU uniform including a Kitsune mask, stood before the Hokage. "Mission accomplished" the person said before removing his mask to show Naruto's face.

"You made it back just in time" the hokage remarked. "You go into heat tomorrow."

Naruto just shrugged before shunshining to his and Shika's room. He stripped down to his boxer's and slipped into bed next to Shika. "Took you long enough to get back." Was all Shika said as he wound his arms around Naruto and the two fell asleep.

A/N: please don't forget to review. They inspire me! : )


End file.
